My Very Phantom Summer
by ErikaDailmoreThePhantomess
Summary: A teen gets hit by The Phantom who fell from the sky and meets Christine and Raoul. She then takes them on really wild adventures and drives them absolutely insane. Follow them and there might be a sequel. Rated T for my mouth and other things. Eventual Erik/Erika pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:The first day off of school.

Me:*Busts through door* HELLO! I'm Erika. And this story was inspired by Phantom of the Summer. I think that was what it was called.

Erik: Join in on our antics of the summer vacation and our road trip in two weeks from yesterday!

Me: I will not update-*Goes to click on an update that is flashing* when I am on vacay, but will explain the whole scenario after the trip. I will write down what happens on my phone so I can keep track. All I know is Erik will be boogie boarding.

Erik: NO! NO NO GOD NO!

Me: Deal with it sweetie.

Christine: Um, I want to try surfing.

Me: You'll love it, Christine.

Raoul: I won't do anything but sit in the sand on the beach.

Me: Dude, you will go boogie boarding whether you like it or not.

Madam Giry:*pops outa nowhere* ERIK! YOU WILL DO WHAT THE AUTHORESS SAYS ALRIGHT?

Erik: Yes mother.

MG:*Disappears in a cloud of smoke*

Me: WHOAH! Erik was just told to by Madam Giry!*Killing myself laughing*

Erik: *Glares* SHUT UP

Christine: Onto the chapter!

Me:*Talking on my cell* Mom, you need to pick me up! Today was the last day of-*gets hit by some random guy falling from the sky* OW! *talks back into cell*I'll call you back. WHAT THE HELL?

Guy that hit me: Sorry.

Me: No….Freakin…..WAY! YOUR ERIK! THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA* Spazzes and hugs him*

Erik: How? Get off me please. And where am I?

Me: 1) Your Famous. There are 2 books about you, 2 movies about you, a musical too. 2) Fine. And 3) Your in Palmer, Alaska! Welcome to the last Frontier! (A/n I used to live there.)

Erik: Wait if I am here, does that mean-

Me:*Spazzes and runs over to a bench where a couple is sitting* CHRISTINE! FOP!

Christine: Who are you?

Raoul: I'm not a fop!*pouts*

Erik: *finishes slowly and walks toward us*Christine and Raoul are here?

Me: Well, Hello. I'm Erika Dailmore. The Phantomess. Literally. I'll show you why later.

Christine: It's cold! Can we go to your house?

Me: This is cold to you? It's 70 Degrees F! THAT'S SWEATING TO US! Okay follow me.

Christine/Raoul/Erik:…..

Me: MOVE MOVE MOVE!

Everyone:*Heads to my house*

Me: Okay. Sleeping arrangements: Erik with me, Christine an Rao-Fop in the guest bedroom and there is a separate bathroom there. Erik, we'll share mine.

Erik: I will not sleep in _**your **_room.

Me: Either that or on a park bench.

Erik:*Grumbles* Fine.

Me:*Holds up a paper* By the way, I have trademarked Sarcasm. So if you use it, give me a dollar.

Everyone: Okay.

Me: Rules: No touching the fridge, pantry, dishwasher, washing &amp; drying machine, and microwave.

Raoul:*Goes to touch the oven/stove*

Me: AND NO TOUCHY THE STOVE!

Raoul:*Runs to the bedroom*

Me: Goodnight everyone.

Everyone except Raoul: Night.

Captain Jack S.: *Appears outa no where* CUTTLEFISH

Me:*whips around and hits him with a frying pan*

Jack:*Disappears*

Me: Review and We respond every 5 chapters!

Erik: Whoop-dee-do.

Me: Erik.

Erik: Fine!*hands me a dollar.*

Me: Two chapters a day! YAY! Have fun and READ ON!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My face.

Me: Yes that is a cheesy title. But it works.

Christine:*Frozen in terror*

Erik: FINALLY SOMEONE LIKE ME!

Me: Onto the chapter.

Erik:*standing over me with a fire cracker and a smoke detector* WAKE UP ERIKA

Me: AAAAAAHG*Falls off bed and wipes face then realizes she just wiped off her makeup* MERDE! *runs into the bathroom and locks the door*

Erik:*confused* Erika? Are you okay?*walks over to the bathroom door*

Me: Erik. I don't want you to see me. Go wake the fop and your angel.

Erik: Okay…..

Me: Wake the fop however you want. Just wake your angel gently.

Erik: YES  
Me: Lead them in to the bedroom.

*In the guest room*

Erik:*Wakes Christine gently* Angel? Wake up. Erika wants you in her room right now. She's in the bathroom just wait okay angel?

Christine: Okay Erik.*Leaves*

*My bathroom*

Me:*panicking* What am I going to tell them?

*The guest room*

Erik:*Has two frying pans and bangs them together* WAKE UP FOP!

Raoul: AAAGH!*falls into the laundry basket* Gee thanks Erik.

Me:*shouts from bathroom* RAOUL YOU OWE ME A DOLLAR!

Erik:*Snickers*

Raoul:*walks into my bedroom*

Erik:*follows*

Christine:*sitting on Erik's lap because she can* Why are we here?

Raoul: How did you hear me use sarcasm?

Me:*from behind the bathroom door* I need to tell you guys, or rather show you, something. And I have the best hearing known to womankind. *comes out wearing a female version of Erik's mask*

Erik: Is this a joke?

Me: No…Do you understand that what you are going to see is what caused me my loneliness at school? And the fact that I have no friends?

Everyone: Yes

Me: Christine, be prepared okay? I don't want to scar you for life. AGAIN.*Glares at Erik*

Erik: What?

Me: Okay Christine?

Christine:*nods head*

Me: Here we go…..*slowly takes mask off to reveal deformities like the ones from the 25th anniversary edition* See? This is why I'm lonely.

Christine:*Stares at me for a second* Can….can I go to the bathroom?

Me: Yes you may.*steps to the side and sheilds face from Christine as she passes*

Erik:…

Raoul: I'm so sorry Erika…Wait are you just a female version of Erik?

Me:…..Yes.

Erik: YES! SOMEONE LIKE ME!

Raoul: Well that also explains the hearing.

Me: Well someone took this in a positive way.

Christine:*comes out and takes my mask* You don't need this while we are around.*Takes mask and hangs it in the bathroom* You are beautiful in your own way.

Me:*stunned* T-thanks Christine.

Erik:How come-

Christine:*cuts him off* I'm sorry Erik. I didn't realize untill now that people with deformities are beautiful in their own way.

Erik:It's okay Christine. You are forgiven.*Hugs her*

Raoul:*tearing up* That was beautiful Christine!

Captain Jack S.:*appears outa nowhere* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG*points to my face* THE CUTTLEFISH GOT YOU!

Erik:*slaps him and jack disappears* Your welcome.

Everyone:*Killing themselves laughing*

Me: REVIEW EVERYONE

Erik: Please.

Me:FINE PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE. Happy?

Erik: Yes

Me:R&amp;R Please so I can make these people spazz!

Erik:NO

Me: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Erik:*Facepalm*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: We watch Phantom 25th Edition

Me:*gets up and leaves for a minute*

Erik/Raoul/Christine:*Confused*Why did she just leave us here alone?

Me:*from bathroom*BECAUSE I CAN HEAR YOU AND SEE YOU

Erik:*Still confused*How can you see us?

Me:*in bathroom*I HAVE A CRYSTAL BALL OF MAGICALNESS!

Christine: No more coffee for her!

Raoul: Onto the chapter!

Me:*Comes running downstairs to the TV with 25th Phantom and popcorn for everyone* MOVIE NIGHT!

Raoul:*was sleeping on the edge of the couch promptly falls off* AAAAAAAAAAGH! Why? Why me? Why?

Me: Wasn't my fault you fell asleep.

Christine: What are we watching?

Erik:*Sees my grin and covers face with hands*Oh no. I have a bad feeling about this!

Me:*passes out popcorn then gets on one knee in the middle of the carpet* Behold! The best play ever written-*holds up 25th phantom edition* THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!*Sings the hallelujah thing*

Erik/Christine/Rao-fop…

Me:*Puts it in and gets settled in between Erik and Raoul* to keep you two from fighting.*Leans against Erik's shoulder*

Erik:*Tenses then relaxes when I told him to relax* this is weird.

Me:*shrugs*It's a comfortable position and I'll need to bury my face in something when Ramin sings later.

Erik:*gaze softens*Is it that bad?*puts arm around me*

Me:*doesn't notice* It sounds pitiful because he's a great actor.

Movie:*starts*

*All I ask of you is on*

Me:*tearing up* Every time I can just feel your heart breaking.

*song ends and Ramin comes on*

Screen Phantom: I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me. Denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing! Christine, Christine-

Me:*Crying into Erik's shoulder* HE'S SO FREAKIN PITIFUL!  
Erik:*Rubbing my back* its okay. It's over. I exploded the chandelier.

Me:*looks toward the screen* DANG IT I MISSED IT!

Christine:*Looks at me funny* What? The chandelier exploding?

Me: Yes. I love that part.*bring feet up on couch so I'm putting all my weight on Erik*

Raoul:*Gets up and sits by Christine*

*Later when Christine comes back to return the ring*

Screen Phantom: Christine I lo-

Me:*cries a little harder into Erik's shoulder* This part was so sad.

*after the special part of four phantoms and ALW*

Me:*slams fingers in cupboard where movies go* JAMES OWEN JONES ON A POSICLE STICK THAT HURT! (A/N If you can guess who James Owen Jones is, you will get to go on our road trip)

Erik:*concerned* Are you okay Erika?

Me:*in pain* Yeah just slammed my fingers in the cupboard.

Raoul: Can I say anything?

Me: NO!

Christine: I'm gonna hit the hay! G'night. Coming Raoul?

Raoul: Yup. NIGHT!

Me: Let's go to bed too Erik.

Erik: Okay. But do you want me to sleep in your bed tonight?

Me: S-sure Erik.

Erik/Me:*Goes to bed*

Me: Well there you have chappie 3!

Erik:*facepalm* Why do I care about you so much?

Me: Because I'm like you!

Raoul: Read!

Christine: AND Review!

Me: Bye.

Erik: Bye.

Raoul/Christine: BYE

*End Chapter*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Packing

Me:*computerized voice* Hello.

Erik: Um. She. Um.

Christine: She lost her voice.

Erik: Yup

Raoul: Onto the chapter

Me:*packing carry-on* Erik! Grab me that hairbrush over there.

Erik:*grabs it* Why are you-

Christine:*screams from the other room*

Erik/Me:*run into their room* What?

Christine: R-Raoul is being attacked by a vicious fur ball!  
Me: HUEY WHERE'S YOUR BALL?

Huey:*comes with the ball*

Me:*throws it* There we go.

Erik:*goes back to my room to pack*

Christine: Why did Erik have a hairbrush in his hand?

Me: He was helping me pack.

Raoul:*walks in* Ouch. I just picked up a football and that fur ball attacked me.

Me:*facepalm*

My cousin:*pops out of no where* Don't you mean *footbutt*?

Me: ….No.

MC:*leaves*

Everyone: *goes back to packing*

Me: *computerized voice*R&amp;R

Erik: Please

Everyone+ a computerized voice: BAI


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Airplane rides

Me: The ride to the Airport and the security was fine-

Christine: It ate my sandwich.

Raoul: That was me…

Erik: Onto the chapter while I get Erika sane again….

Me:*In the background shivering in a corner*

*Past Security*

Me: Okay! Erik*Hands him a boarding pass*Hold onto that.*Passes the rest out*Let's go to our gate C3.

*At the gate*

Gate Lady: First Class may board.

Me: That's us!

Raoul: What row?

Me: Erik and I are row 5 Right side. You guys are row 5 Left side.*Goes down jetway*

Everyone:*Follows*

*In seats taxiing*

Me:*Sitting on isle seat* Christine, Raoul, Erik, there will be a big feeling like your falling, then we'll take off so be prepared.

Everyone: Okay.

*10,000 ft*

Raoul:*death grip on chair*

Erik:*sleeping*

Christine:*sitting on isle seat* That wasn't so bad.

Me:*leaning on Erik's shoulder putting in headphones*I'd try to sleep if I were you. Calm the oaf over there and get him to sleep.

Christine: Good plan. Night.

*An hour and a half later*

Erik/Raoul:*Sleeping*

Christine: Erika? You awake?

Me:*Arms folded on tray and hood up*Yeah. I am. Do you need something?

Christine: Raoul finally fell asleep. But I'm a little hungry…..*talks to me about food*

Flight Attendant: Ma'am, she looks like she is trying to sleep. So-

Me:*cuts her off* It's fine. I'm awake. I'll have a Sprite and she'll take the meat and cheese platter.

FA: Okay. $10.00.

Me:*hands her the money* Thanks.

Christine: You never took off your hood or looked up for that matter.

Me: I'm not very popular. And I took off my makeup a while ago.

Erik:*Wakes up* How much-

Me: 2 hours or so.

Erik:*Shrugs and goes back to sleep*

Christine/Me:*sleep as well*

*Landed and in Seattle waiting to get off the plane*

Me:*cell phone goes off with "No One Would Listen"* Hello?

Person on the other side: HEY GIRLFRIEND!

Me: Taylor!(A/N Go check out Taylor's side of the story on her profile StarBright03) What's up?

Taylor: I'm taking care of four people.

Me: Who?

Taylor: Angelica, Jack, Philip, and Serena.

Me: NO WAY! I have Erik, Raoul, and Christine with me.

Taylor: EEEEEEE!

Me:*Pulls phone away from ear*

Taylor: EEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKK!

Erik:*Heard her through phone* Wow.

Me:*talking into it again* I'll hand it to him…*to Erik* It's for you.

Erik:*glares at me then takes phone* Hello?

Taylor: *faints and drops phone somehow putting it on speaker*

Erik:*hands it back to me* She's done talking.

Me: Taylor I'll call back when we get to D.C. Mkay?

Taylor:*Angelica picks up* She fainted. I'll tell her that. See ya.

Me:*Hangs up* That was the weirdest phone call I've ever received.

Erik: Your telling me.

*In the Airport*

Me: Let's get something to eat from Qdoba.*we get there* I'll have a cheese quesadilla with some of the tortilla chips and cheese dip. The masked man will have a chicken quesadilla. The girl will have a pepperoni quesadilla and the guy with the girl hair will have the cheese quesadilla as well.

*After we eat*

Me:*phone goes off again* What Taylor?

Taylor: It's actually Serena. Can I talk to Raoul?

Me: Sure.*Hands it to Raoul.* It's for you.

Raoul: Hello?

Serena: Raoul? Do you remember me? It's Serena.

Raoul: Serena?

Christine: Raoul who is Serena?

Raoul:*To Christine* She was a girl I knew before you.

Christine: Okay.

Raoul:*back to Serena* What do you need?

Serena: I just wanted to talk to you since it's been so long.

Raoul: Are you going on that trip-?

Me:*cuts him off* Raoul. She's coming on the trip with Taylor. We need to get to our gate now.

Raoul: I have to go Serena. I'll see you at the beach house.

Serena: Bye Raoul. See you soon.

Raoul:*hangs up and hands phone to me*

-To be continued-

Me: R&amp;R. I don't own Poto or Pirates or Sprite or any gate mentioned in this chapter. I don't own Qdoba or anything we ordered.

Erik: Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Airplane Rides(Continued)

*On the plane*

Me: 5 hours on this plan. Oh joy.

Erik: Erika? What do you plan on doing?

Me: Oh! I brought books! Erik,*****Hands him The Phantom Of The Opera** by** Gaston Leaurox*Christine,*Hands her The Girl Who Could Fly by Victoria Forester* And Raoul*Hands him The Devil's Arithmetic by Jane Yolen and Are You My Mother? By Dr. Seuss*

Raoul: Thanks.

Me: Hand it over.

Raoul:*grumbles and hands me a dollar*

Erik: Why did you give me this? And what are you going to read?

Me: You'll enjoy it. And I'm reading this.*pulls out Found by Margaret Petersen Haddix, Warriors: Enter The Clans, Warriors: Untold Stories Of The Clans, and Warriors The New Prophecy: Dawn by Erin Hunter*(A/n The warriors books are long.)

Christine:*wide eyed*

Me: What? I've already finished Found. I'm about halfway through Dawn.

Raoul:*Reading The Devil's Arithmetic* This is good!

Me*nose buried in Dawn* Told you.

*3 hours later*

Me:*pulls out IPad and watches a show*

Everyone:*reading*

*In DC*

Me:*fake enthusiasm* Okay! We need to get our bags, the rental car, and get to the hotel.

Erik: Who put a quarter in you?

Me: I haven't had a good night's sleep in two days. If you don't want to lose a limb, I suggest you be careful about what you say.

Erik:…..

*We got our bags which resulted in Raoul almost getting carried away by the conveyer belt,(much to Erik and my disappointment)Christine ripping the bottom of her dress, and Erik almost losing his mask, and me almost dying from laughter*

Me: Follow me.

*We make our way to the Rental Care place which resulted in Christine losing a shoe, Raoul almost getting run over trying to retrieve it,(much to Erik and my dismay)Erik almost losing his mask AGAIN, and me laughing at our little troupe *

Christine: What car are we going to get?

Me: This black Jeep Compass.

Raoul:*standing by a powder blue Volkswagon Beetle* But I want this one!

Me:….No.

Raoul: Awwwww

Me:*walks over him and punches him in the shoulder* POWDER BLUE ONE!

Raoul: OWWWW!

Christine: Who's driving?

Me: I will and Erik will be my navigator.

*We get to our hotel but on the way I got us lost 4 times*

Me: Raoul and Christine will be on the couch bed. Erik and I are on the bed.

Raoul/Christine:*go fall asleep*

Me:*phone goes off* Hey Taylor!

Taylor: Where you at?

Erik: I'm heading to bed.

Me:*to Erik.* Okay.*To Taylor* I'm at the hotel in DC.

Taylor: I'm at the place I'll be staying at for tonight.

Me: I'm going to go. I need some sleep before I strangle someone.

Taylor: I have to go, too. Serena is being stupid again.

Me: Bye!

Taylor: Bye.

A/n

Me: I don't own the books.(as in Copyright) And I don't own a Jeep Compass or a Volkswagon Beetle.*punches random person next to me* LIME GREEN ONE!

*Le Fin*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Drive

A/N

Me: This…Is…SPAA-

Erik: No.

Me:*pouts*

Raoul: We no own Poto or Pirates or Flamingo Perch or Ramin Karimloo's Constant Angel.

Christine:*watching Erik and I argue* Popcorn?*offers some to Raoul.*

Raoul:*takes some* Sure!

Me:*Mid-Sentence* But Er- Onto the chapter-rik!*continues whining*

Me:*bustling about the room and muttering something about penguins having knees*

Erik:*wakes up but looks like he's asleep*

Christine:*singing while brushing hair* Don't lose your faith…

Raoul:*sitting on the couch looking terrified as I cackle at my discovery of penguins having knees*

Me: I'm done packing! Chris wake up Erik.

Christine: WHAT? WHY ME?*argues with me*

Erik:*laughs scaring us all* I'm awake. I have been since you started packing. And, my dear, penguins do have knees.

Me:*fist pump* I knew it! Everyone let's go!

Raoul: Why?

Me: We're driving down to Emerald Isle, North Carolina today.

Erik:*after coming out of the bathroom from changing* And how long is this drive?

Me:*suddenly very bored sounding* Six. Hours.

Christine:*face plant on bed* uuuuuuuuu*continues groaning*

Raoul: SHOTGUN!

Me: No way. You'll be in back with Chris.

Christine: uuuuuuuuuu*still groaning*

Me: Erik will be in charge while I'm driving.

Erik: Yes!

Me: Don't make me regret this.

Erik:*salutes* Yes Ma'am!

Raoul:*whispers to Christine* Suck up.

Christine:*still groaning*uuuuu-

Erik:*glares at Raoul*

Me: Enough you two. Let's get out of here before we're-

Door:*gets busted down* Ow…..

Bell boy: GET OUT! YOU'VE OVER STAYED YOUR WELCOME!

Everyone:*grabs bags and sprint to the elevator. Then once down we sprint to the car*

Me:*out of breath* Who would've guessed bell boys could be so aggressive?

Erik: I know right?*loads our bags into the back of the car then walks to the front* Raoul get in the back.*Pulls him out of the front by the back of his shirt*

Raoul:*gets thrown in the backseat* Awwwww!

Christine:*gets in and gets settled* I hope there isn't much traffic.*falls asleep shortly after*

Me: Let's hit the road!*starts driving*

*An hour later*

Raoul: Are we there yet? Are we there yet?*keeps asking the same question*

Me:*gripping the steering wheel* Erik do me a favor and slap him for me?

Erik: My pleasure*reaches back and slaps him*'

Raoul: Erika! Erik slapped me!

Me: I told him to.

Christine: How much longer?

Me: Five hours.

Christine: Do you want me to put him*gestures to Raoul with head* unconscious?

Erik&amp;I: Please do.

Christine:*Hits Raoul over the head with a Biology book* Why do you even have a Biology book?

Me: I don't even know. I don't even take biology.

*half an hour or so later*

Me:*phone goes off* Erik answer the phone and put it on speaker please.

Erik:*answers then puts on speaker* It's Taylor.

T: Erika I'm at the beach house. We're able to check in. How far away are you?

Me: About 4 and a half hours or so. Go do something.

T: Mkay. See ya soon.

Erik:*hangs up*

*when we enter Emerald Isle*

Raoul: We're here!

Me: Not yet. Erik tell me when to turn.

*five minutes later*

Erik: Turn right.*waits* Turn right.*waits* Pink house on the left. Wait a _**pink**_ house?

Me: Don't ask me! I didn't book it.*pulls in driveway*

Everyone except Raoul:*gets out and stretches*

Erik:*goes to the back and pulls out suitcases*

Raoul:*gets out* Finally!

Me: You fell a-*gets cut off by screaming*

*Everyone freezes and listens to the screaming as it starts upstairs, heads down, to the door, down the outside stairs, and stops in front of us*

Me:-sleep…Hey Taylor!

T:*screams and faints at the sight of Erik*

Erik: Nice to see you, too.

Angelica: Sorry about that. She's been giddy lately.

Philip:*picks up Taylor's unconscious form*

Jack: WELCOME TO THE CARIBBEAN!

Me:…WE'RE IN NORTH CAROLINA NOT THE CARIBBEAN!  
Erik: Erika calm down.

Me: Sorry, what are our rooms? And let's get Ms. Faint to her room.

Taylor:*becomes conscious and blushes at the situation* You and Mr. Mask have the very top room. Christine and The thing have the room at the end of the hall on the second floor.

Me: Thanks. Come on guys! Let's get settled.

*Everyone goes to their appointed rooms. Philip had set Taylor down and she did the 50 yard sprint to her room with Angelica and Serena on her heels*

Me:*Un-packing with Erik* We're finally here. And _alone_.*hints at something*

Erik:*wraps his arms around my waist from behind and lays his chin on the top of my head* I know. But we need to go downstairs. Taylor's calling.

Me:*mumbles something about her always ruining things* Let's go.*looks annoyed*

*Everyone meets in the living room*

T:-and in conclusion, that is why the pelicans attack. Oh! There you guys are.*looks at me and sees I'm annoyed* Why are you annoyed Erika?

Me:*blushes and looks down* Nothing….

T: We'll talk about it in the game room okay?

Me:*mumbles* Fine….

Erik:*pats my shoulder and then goes and sits on a stool*

Taylor: Okay. Rules. The same rules that apply at each house apply here. One new rule though: No going down to the ocean without Erika or myself. Clear?

Everyone: Clear.

T: Erika. Game room. Now.

Me: Fine.

A/N

Me: Cliff hanger!

Erik: Not really. You'll most likely post the next chapter the same day.

Me: Not this time. I'm going to the state fair after this.

Erik: But you'll find a way to post it afterwards.

Me:*punches his arm* Shut up.

Erik:*smirks*


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What is going on?

A/N Me: Sorry for not updating in like….FOREVER! I've been so busy with school and things. Anyways STUFF IS ABOUT TO BE HEARD!

Christine: *Face palm*

Erik: Onto the chapter!

*In the game room*

Taylor: What happened?

Me: I'd rather not talk about it.

T: Why not?

Me: Because your group + my group-Erik= why.*Gestures to door where they are hiding behind*

T: GIT! Go away you guys!

Me: They're gone.

T: Now will you tell me?

Me: Fine. You interrupted our unpacking. We weren't finished.

T:*laughs at my feeble attempt to cover up* Tell me what _really_ happened.

Me: Please don't make me…

T: I care about you, Erika. Come on. Tell meeeeeeeeee.

Me: Well, I said something about being alone finally. Then he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then rested his chin on the top of my head. He said, "I know." You then called and I got annoyed. I think I may like him. What do you think?

T: I think he likes you, too. Everyone wanted to know this and came to listen. He didn't come. That's respect. I totally think you like him. Don't tell him yet. Let him tell you first.*Hugs me*

Me: Now, what happened with Philip? You blushed when you gained consciousness.

T: I like him. That's all.

Me: Fine. Let's go upstairs and hit the beach!

*We run upstairs and everyone except Erik is waiting in the living room*

Angelica: What happened with you and Mr. Mask up there?

Me: I'd rather not talk about it. *Blushes* I'm going to change for the beach.*goes upstairs and brushes past Erik as he comes down*

Erik: She okay?

T: Peachy. Just peachy. Go change. We're heading for the beach. And you don't need your mask Erik.

*Everyone goes to change. Meanwhile in our room*

Erik: You told her, didn't you?

Me: Are you mad?

Erik: No. Not at all. I'm actually glad you did.

Me: Keep this secret. Taylor likes Philip.

Erik: It was kind of obvious.

Me: Yeah, I know.*comes out from bathroom wearing a black bikini top with black board shorts*

Erik: I like your suit.*wearing black board shorts as well*

Me:*blushes and looks away* Let's go downstairs. Everyone's waiting.

*we go downstairs*

Me:*Looks at Erik and blushes looking down* We all ready?*still looking down*

T:*wearing a red bikini top with white board shorts* Yup! Let's Go!

Philip:*wearing the same thing as Erik but in red* Taylor's already half way down the beach!

Jack:*Same as Philip but in brown* Then let's go!

A/N

Me: That's all for now!

Erik:*passed out from exhaustion*

Raoul: R&amp;R

Christine: Please.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Awkward Moments…Maybe?

A/N

Me: OH MY SHENANIGANS! I TOTALLY FORGOT YOU WERE HERE! Anyways, I apologize profusely. Going into the actual author's note I have written…..

Me:*looks at Erik and blushes while looking down* Can we get to the chapter?

Erik:*attempts to smirk but ends up in my position* Please?

Christine: Fine! Onto the chapter!

After Swimming

Me: *Comes downstairs* Taylor?

T: Hmmm?

Me: Is everyone asleep?

T:*nods*

Me:*sits next to her on the couch* I need to talk about Erik…

T: What's up?

Me: We have to sleep in the same bed… It's gonna be a little awkward, don't you think? He knows you know. He also knows you like Phillip.

T: What? You told him? Both things?

Me: Yeah…he said he was glad you know and that it was obvious. What am I going to do about tonight? Make him sleep on the floor?*busts out laughing* Sorry, the thought and picture of the infamous Phantom sleeping on the floor because of a girl is just hilarious.

T:*laughing as well* Yeah, that's awesome. But, don't sweat it! It's obvious he's showing you affection. The worst he might do is squeeze you a bit in the night if he wraps his arms around you! Speaking of obvious, is it _**that**_ obvious?

Me: Yes Taylor, it is. Thanks. I'm going to retire. Guhni!*hugs*

T: Guhni*hugs back*

*Upstairs in our room*

Me: *yawn* I'm going to bed. Keep the TV down. *Gets under covers*

Erik: *gets in beside me and wraps arm around me so I'm curled up to his side* Night, sweetheart.

Me: *blushes but falls asleep happily*

Erik: *eventually goes to bed. Kisses my forehead and wraps arms around me*

Me: *buries face in chest*

Erik: *chuckles lightly and falls asleep*

Le Fin for Now

A/n

Me: Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm practically a year behind in updates. Dear bananas. Summer! And I'm exhausted…

Erik: *whispers to Chris* say goodbye *to readers* Bye!

Chris: Bye!

Raoul: *pouting* I didn't even get a single word in the chapter! Bye…

Me: *passes out*


End file.
